Alice Warren (Comic Series)
Alice Warren is a character first encountered in Issue 29 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a resident and a nurse of Woodbury. Alice is very useful when it comes to needing medical assistance, as she learned all of her medical skills from Stevens. She later joins the prison survivors, and proves essential to the group during Lori's birth by helping to deliver her baby. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not much is known about Alice's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except she was from Atlanta and went to Georgia State University. Prior to the outbreak, she was an interior design student. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown After the outbreak occurs, Alice holed up in her dorm within the university. It was turned into a "safe haven", though as time went on Alice abandoned her shelter and eventually came to live at Woodbury. Woodbury, Georgia Main Article: Alice Warren (Novel Series) The Best Defense Alice helps Stevens patch Rick's hand up, after it was chopped off by the Governor. When Rick attacks Stevens, Alice sedates him. This Sorrowful Life Alice is left to watch over Rick when Stevens leaves to get some rest. When Rick asks her if she and Stevens are in a relationship, she denies it. She accompanies Rick, Glenn, Martinez, and Stevens on their escape from Woodbury. Unfortunately, Stevens is bitten by a roamer on the way out, forcing Alice to leave him. The loss of Stevens made her the de-facto physician of Rick's group. During her time with the group, Alice notes that she and her original group of survivors refer to the zombies as "biters," because while some do lurk and some may roam they all will bite and to classify them into separate groups is a silly practice. Its uncertain if her original group of survivors are still alive, dead, or undead, or are currently residing in Woodbury. And if they are, their current status is still unknown. She arrives to the prison with the others, only to find it seemingly overrun. She saves Glenn when he drives a car into the courtyard and crashes. The Calm Before Alice seemed to get along well with Rick's group and helped pull her weight around the prison. Though there was not much dialogue between her and the others at the prison, Carol was one of the few who talked to her. Alice notably helps deliver Lori's baby girl, Judith. Right after this, Dale is brought in after having been bitten on the ankle by a lurker. Rick asks her to amputate Dale's leg, but Alice is unable to do it, forcing Rick to di it himself. Alice also decides to conduct research on the zombies. She had asks Andrea to capture one for her the next time they went outside the prison. Andrea does so for Alice, and Rick later discovers it. Originally, Rick wanted the zombie to be killed and out of the prison, but Alice, who is confident that she could find some kind of cure from it, convinces Rick to let it stay. This zombie, however, kills Carol, after she allowed it to bite her neck while talking to it. Made To Suffer Before her death, Alice was mainly seen with the rest of the Grimes family. When Rick is shot during the Governor's first assault, Alice saves his life with a blood transfusion, using Patricia's blood. She also helps patch up Axel's arm, after he is shot through the bicep. She later catches Axel and Patricia having sex. During the Governor's second assault, Rick runs into the prison to get his family so they can escape, when he finds them seemingly held at gunpoint by Alice. Rick starts pleading with her, but Alice explains that she was only pretending to hold them hostage in case the Woodbury army reached them first, so they'd be taken prisoner instead of being killed. Alice escapes the cell block with Rick and his family, and covers them as they flee across the courtyard. Unfortunately, she is shot in the kneecap, and is executed by the Governor soon after. Death ;Killed By *The Woodbury Army (Caused) While covering the prison survivors' escape, Alice is shot in the knee. *Brian Blake On the ground, she manages to take out another soldier before her gun is knocked away by the Governor, who then proceeds to shoot her in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alice has killed: *Carol (Indirectly Caused) *At least one Woodbury soldier *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Rick Grimes It can be surmised that Alice and Rick had a good relationship. During the Woodbury escape, Alice asked Rick if both her and Stevens could come along with them back to the Prison; Rick accepted her request. There was a brief bit of tension between them, after she asked Andrea to bring a roamer inside the prison walls to study it and to possibly discover the cause of reanimation. She also gave her life for Rick and his family. Whether it was out of her nature, or as a way to say thank you to Rick for taking her away from The Governor and Woodbury remains unknown. Lori Grimes Lori and Alice had a good relationship. Alice gave Lori advice on how to keep her baby healthy and safe, to which Lori was thankful. Lori was also very grateful when Alice saved Rick's life after he was shot. During the final prison assault in Issue 48, Alice stays behind to cover the Grimes family as they make their bid for escape, showing that she was willing to die for them. Carl Grimes Although Carl and Alice weren't seen interacting much, it is assumed they had a good relationship, as Alice saved Rick's life and delivered Judith. Also after escaping the prison, an angry Carl shouts at an unconscious Rick telling him he can't protect anyone and mentioned Alice. Stevens Alice was Stevens' assistant, and believed that he had a crush on her. Though Alice liked him, she thought he was too old for her. They were always together and trusted in each other. After his death, Alice shot the lurker who bit him. Alice began crying after this. Stevens told her to keep going, and that he is only "evolving" instead of dying. The party then chose to leave Stevens behind. Andrea When Alice first arrived at the prison, Andrea and Alice didn't interact much. However, after saving Andrea's life, Alice and Andrea become good friends. Caesar Ramón Martínez Though they were rarely seen interacting, it is revealed during the novel ''The Road to Woodbury ''that Alice had a crush on Martínez. Axel Alice frequently checked out Axel's bandage. She also walked in on he and Patricia having sex, but didn't seem too mortified. Alice asked from Axel if given the chance, would he have left with Dale, but he confirmed that after his life there, that the Prison was his home. Patricia It can be inferred that Patricia earned Alice's utmost respect and gratitude when Patricia was willing to give some her blood to an injured Rick, thus saving his life. She also walked in on Axel and Patricia having sex, but understands under the circumstances and thought nothing of it. Appearances Trivia *Alice's last name is mentioned by Lilly while she lists the people who died during Prison attack, in "The Fall of the Governor". *She is the only character of the comic series known to have been interested in studying the infection and keeping a zombie for research. *She is also one of the only four people within The Walking Dead universe to have delivered a baby on screen/panel in the apocalypse, the other ones being Harlan Carson, Kenny, and Maggie Greene. es:Alice_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Medics Category:Deceased Category:Comics